


Bad Nights

by Storyofanotakuslife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, his mom is mentioned for just a hot second, kenma has a panic attack, kuro is a good boy, non descriptive panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyofanotakuslife/pseuds/Storyofanotakuslife
Summary: Kenma has a late night -early morning- panic attack and who better to work him through it than the one who knows him best. Kuroo is there for him no matter what.based loosely on a bad panic attack I had because projection am I right?





	Bad Nights

**[text to kuro]**  
I feel like death? 

**[text to kuro]**  
Like real human death

**[text to kuro]**  
Lights fading 

**[text to kuro]**  
Limbs growing cold 

 

Kenma stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom phone in hand, both as he waited for Kuroo to respond and also as a nice source of comfort. He washed off his face feeling vaguely sick to his stomach and pondered a shower. He shook his head and stumbled back to bed his limbs feeling too heavy and he knew that he was having an anxiety attack. 

**[text to kuro]**  
Oh I’m panicked and p sure I’m dying

He physically shook his head then each arm and leg. His skin seemed wrong, it didn’t move right and his joints seemed too stiff like it was all made out of the same material as his squishy owl shaped phone case Bokuto had gotten him as a present last year. 

He slid into bed his legs under the many covers and ran a hand through his hair as Hume blinked quickly trying to will the panicked feelings away. 

He twitched at a soft noise coming from outside the curtains that Kuroo and himself but mostly Kuroo had hung around his bed, ‘to give him a smaller, cozier control area’ and they had helped until. 

He held his breath jaw clench muscles snacking but his limbs not leaving the spot they were placed. He quietly tapped on his phone. It took him a few tries to get the words to look right but he sent them quickly, in short, sporadic bursts like his current through processes.

**[text to kuro]**  
Kuro 

**[text to kuro]**  
I heard a noise 

**[text to kuro]**  
It’s bad 

 

He knew there was something there, all reasoning gone, he knew it was there and it was bad. The dark felt all-consuming as it wrapped around him muffling any sounds that could have been made and he briefly thought of black holes. He body froze panicked between fight and flight and he could do nothing but hope he would wake up Kuroo. Kuroo would save him. He just had to wait.  
He held his breath trying to count them until he heard it again, the strange creaking sound from before and just like that everything had gone from bad to worse. 

 

**[text to kuro]**  
Ohnonononononon

**[text to kuro]**  
It’s bad 

**[text to kuro]**  
I can’t move I can’t breath 

**[text to kuro]**  
It’ll get me 

**[text to kuro]**  
If it hears me 

He wasn’t sure what It was but it was like his room felt darker, darker then the black hole it was, it ate everything, not that he could see any of it anyway. It felt that something bad lingered so close to the outside of the curtains that if it had a breath Kenma would have heard it, felt it even and he held his breath not daring to move he could feel the tears hot in his eyes but he knew. 

He knew. 

He knew. 

He knew if he took the breath that he so desperately needed it would be bad 

If he shifted his aching trembling limbs it would be bad. 

His texts spiraled into repeats of the words bad as he tried to keep still the oppressing feeling getting worse and worse, his eyes couldn’t stay open for long and he clutched at his hair pulling it every time his arm jerked the wrong way. His phone in his lap the soft light on his face was grounding even when he couldn't see it 

And then he sniffed. 

His whole body froze waiting he listened carefully but no movement came.  
He began to shake more silently begging himself not to make any more noise. 

Part of him knew it wasn’t real, but that part seemed so far away and so very quiet. He reached for the phone that had fallen off to the side screen now black and his fingers so sweaty his print wouldn't open it, he carefully typed in his pin 1711. 

**[text to kuro]**  
I made a noise 

**[text to kuro]**  
oh no nononono

His door swung open and he heard Kuroo’s voice calling his name as his footsteps got closer.

He felt the oppressing feeling lift and the darkness lighten as he took a deep gulping breath but didn’t speak the fear lingering in his throat. 

Kuroo pokes his head in before sitting on the bed, “hey kitten, you’re ok...” 

Kenma rocked back and forth nothing more than a murmur leaving his mouth, “it was bad, it was bad, my skin feels wrong, it was bad.” 

Kuroo nodded, “ok, well, for starters; your skin looks fine?”

The older boy keeps his distance his fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides as he slowly talked Kenma out of his panicked state, “you’re safe there’s nothing out here. I’m here, I came right over beside your cat,” he paused to look at the offending black blob, “would have been ready to fight if there was you know that, little jerks sleeping away.” Kuroo’s soft baritone repeated the words over and over until Kenma stopped rocking his body and his shaking had almost stopped completely. 

Kuroo noticed the difference immediately and moved forward in his routine. He had worked through the steps so many times, learned and memoried, after so many years of working Kenma through them. Kuroo handed him a half-empty glass of water and Kenma drank it slowly listening to Kuroo speak and focused on taking slow measured breaths.  
Kuroo now took this time to ramble on about pointless little things, his voice rising and falling as he told Kenma about his phone call with Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma fell into it, letting his voice wash over him like healing waves as his previous panic slowly leaked out. 

Slowly Kenma felt more like himself and after the last story came to a finish he tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve beckoning him closer. After a bit of shuffling, they were snuggled close on the bed legs tangled as Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s chest Kuroo’s fingers in his hair. 

He began to speak in slowly measured sentences so abruptly different from his previous panicked words, “I’m not sure what triggered it. I felt weird and then I climbed into bed hoping to sleep it off when I heard a noise. And it was like someone had turned the darkness up and the bad horror suspense music was playing. I knew that part of me knew I was fine but the louder part was screaming that something was there and,” he paused scoffing at himself, “I don’t know it was going to eat me?” He signed into the other's chest and closed his eyes concentrating on keeping their breathing the same. 

Kuroo sighed into his hair, “you know that your panicked brain will take anything and run with it, and you watch and play an abnormal amount of horror shit. It doesn't surprise me that you panicking at 3 am in the dark would cause it to grab onto spooky scary stuff.”

Kenma nodded and yawned closing his eyes fingers tightening around the parts of Kuroo he held, “stay here?”  
Kuroo huffed, “of course I am.”

Kenma fell asleep listening to Kuro's strong heartbeat and steady breathing, Kuroo only sleeping after he made sure Kenma was. 

 

Kenma’s mom, after seeing the pair of shoes and messenger bag that belonged to Kuroo, had made extra breakfast and coffee but otherwise left the boys to their own devices. 

Kuroo woke slowly the next morning to the smell of breakfast Kuroo on his stomach, head between the pillows and Kenma half under him having wiggled between Kuroo’s head and pillow. He slowly rolled over taking a moment to look at Kenma’s face with a soft smile before running his fingers through the long blonde hair on the pillows. 

“Come on Kitten, it's breakfast time.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://mookie000.tumblr.com/post/166436751837/sleeping-with-kenma-is-hard
> 
> is how I imagined they woke up~~


End file.
